Harry Nuva book 1
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Harry and Hermione were raised by Lewa and Gali Nuva and trained as toa. How will their lives change when they are invited to attend Hogwarts. How will harry react to having his mother back? And just what is the Makuta upto? Harry/Luna, Lily/Severus, Hermione/Matoro
1. Chapter 1

Harry Nuva and the Philosopher's stone

This is AU, and there will be OOC.

Guidelines:

Toa/Half-toa harry: Accepted

Makuta/half makuta harry: Declined

Harry/Hermione: Declined

Harry/Luna: Accepted

Harry/Ginny: Declined

Harry/Bionicle: Sort of.

Harry is toa/half-toa of light: we'll see

Fem-Harry: Declined

Age changes:

Luna is in Harry's year.

Nymphadora Tonks is second year.

Ginny and Ron are twins.

Character changes:

Luna's mum was a Toa of psionics, and is herself half Toa.

Harry's mum lily was half toa from her Father.

Hermione and Harry were raised by Lewa and Gali who they call 'mum' and 'dad'

Hermione excels in water based spells but can preform weak fire spells.

Hermione wears a Kanohi Rua Nuva and uses a pair of hooks to fight

Harry is excels in wind spells but also has a highly overpowered Lumos (Hint hint)

Harry wears a Kanohi Hau Inika and uses a pair swords to fight

Turaga Nokama gets a job teaching ancient runes.

Turaga Matau help teach COMC with Hagrid.

For any and all who are interested in this story to continue please leave a comment below and make sure to like and follow. Please also note that I may of misspelled some words in this and I have been going from memory in relations to Bionicle.

Bionicle © Lego

Harry Potter © J.K. Rolling

OCs © Me.

Prologue:

 _Gathered friends, gather around and listen once again to the tale of, The Bionicle. In the time, before time, the Great Spirit Mata Nui descended from the heavens, bringing we, the ones called the Matoran. At first we were separate and without purpose, so the Great Spirit gifted us with the three virtues; Unity, Duty and… Destiny! For a time, we lived in peace but soon the Mata Nui's brother; The Makuta grew jealous of this and cast his brother into an eternal slumber leaving him free to unleash his shadows, and unleash them, he did…_

 **Modern Day Ga Wahi: half a Mio from Ga Koro.**

Ga Wahi wasn't exactly what you'd expect in the region of Water, while yes there was a huge deal of ocean between the smaller sandbars and islands scattered in the area to the east side of the island most of the area was long beaches and tropical costal palms. Here the weather was normally calm and warm, stuck between Ta Wahi with the Volcano which dribbled out lava constantly and the forests of Le Wahi creating a decent area to live in, if you knew how to swim that was.

Two figures were racing about the area. One was a young girl, she had blue and silver armor on her legs, torso and arms. Her messy auburn hair was braided and trailed down her back to about the middle as she swam. Her hands were encased in fingerless metal gloves and a blue mask shaped like a maple leaf engraved with symbols and tubes over the mouth adorned her face. Her name was Hermione Nuva after her position as second toa of water.

The other figure was a young boy in green metal armor over his arms, legs and torso. Unlike Hermione, the torso section of his armor was purely green and slightly less bulky. His hands were encased in dark green metal, gloves with silver mesh covering his fingers. He wore a green mask with a rounded hole where his mouth was but it was covered with a thick black mesh. The eyes of the mask were squashed ovals which dipped towards his nose. Three gashes were either side under the eyes going vertically to the mask but horizontal in length. These too were covered with a black mesh. Above the eyes, in the middle of the forehead was a raised vent without mesh. His name was Harry Nuva, after his position as second toa of wind.

As Hermione shot through the water at a pace which should of killed a normal human, Harry flew overhead, his arms outstretched with twin blades in his hands, the tips of which brushed against his hips, the mode of travel taught to him by his adoptive father, Toa Lewa. In the distance they approached a series of giant Lily pads connected by bridges made of floating logs and plant matter and held together by long strands of kelp tied to the lily pads. On each lily pad there was a small hut made of wood and seaweed, in the center of it all was a massive lilypad on which a large open hut laid, a blueish green glow emanated from the hut's center where a hunch backed figure was reading over a strange language. A bird made of the element Ta was resting on a wooden shelf to the side of the room.

The figure was Turaga Nokama. Elder of Ga Koro and an expert on written and spoken languages. She was a five foot tall being clad in blue decorative armor with a set of blue robes which hung over her shoulders with the symbol for water on it. Her mask was a smooth rounded one with no features other than rounded and raised rings around the eyes and mesh grating over the circular mouth hole which lit up when she talked. The parchment she was reading over was odd indeed, it was a written notice to a school called Hogwarts, near identical to the second, both were addressed differently.

Hermione Nuva

Hut near the rocks

Ga koro

Island of Mata Nui

There other was for harry

Harry Nuva

Lewa's hut

Le koro

Island of Mata nui

Both letters were signed by Minerva McGonagall and an Albus Dumbledore. Nokama did have to admit though, using such a material for writing may not last the ages but it would do for quick messages between the villages and made a mental note to try and have Matau and Nuju replicate the material. She was brought out of her musing by the sound of approaching footsteps and the soft thud and near trip which everyone came to associate with Harry's non-combat landings. She turned just as Harry was strapping the blades to the grey sash he kept around his body, over his left shoulder but under his right. Hermione had the twin blue hooks strapped to her lower legs by a blue sash on each leg.

"Greetings Turaga, we heard the horn blow, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, not even slightly out of breath as she had been swimming between islands with Gali since she was eight and had been swimming solo since she was 10.

"We have received a message from a place of learning. It appears that your late parents both had the same idea about this school." Nokama explained. She then turned to a stone slab and chizzle. Carefully she carved out a simple message into the stone it read "I am Nokama, elder of Ga Koro, could we talk in person?" she then handed it to the weird winged rahi who vanished with a burst of flame. "Now we wait, Ah, greetings Matau, I was expecting you."

"Indeed. Heh, hurry-sped here on a gukko with Kongu." The green robed turaga chuckled as he ajusted his grip on his jungle saw staff.

There was a burst of flame and two figures appeared. Both were only slightly shorter than a Toa. One had a long white braided beard and wore purple robes, the other had brown hair tied in a bun in green robes.

"Greetings, I see fawkes has brought us to the right place." The man chuckled. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, transfiguation mistress and head of Griffendor." The woman gave a tight nod.

"I am Turaga Nokama, elder of this Koro." Nokama Introduced, arching her neck up to look at the taller beings.

"I am Turaga Matau, elder of Le Koro." Matau chuckled as he reajusted his grip.

"I am Hermione Nuva, spirit of water and second Toa of this Koro." Hermione replied with a polite nod of her head.

"I am Harry Nuva, Spirit of wind and second toa of Le Koro, fastest flier on the island." Harry introduced. Hermione flicked his head. "Ouch! Okay okay, jeeze, Lewa's faster, happy?" Hermione smirked and nodded.

"I am sorry if I offend but why do you wear the masks?" McGonagall asked quizically.

"It is fine and they are called Kanohi. For our kind it is necessary as it draws off excess energy which if it builds up is fatal." Nokama explained patiently.

"For me, if I take this off, I die unless I'm in the water." Hermione explained as she tapped the rubber like tubes wrapped around her neck which led to her kanohi. "My abilities tried to keep me from drowning and now, this is how I am. Toa Gali is the same, we keep our masks on so we don't die from lack of water." The two teachers looked a bit disturbed at this.

"The Hau I wear just helps protect me, I'm able to create a strong force field around myself with it and I honestly need help for crash landings." Harry chuckled, slightly embarrised by the fact.

"Very well. I suppose you all wished to speak about attending the school?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"Yes, from the message on, the thin stuff, I am geussing that it will teach them how to wield their elemental powers better than before?" Matau asked.

"By chance, do you mean magic?" Dumbledore asked as he held up his wand.

"We are awear of the element, yes. Heheh, we call it psyonics." Matau chuckled heartidly. "I know for a smart-fact harry can psyonic quick-speed across the island."

"He can apperate?" Mcgonagall asked, astounded. Harry nodded then appeared across the room.

"now, if I may, we would be willing to take you to Diagon ally to purchace the required items for your education at Hogwarts."

"I think I've got a few tomes around my hut somewhere, I'll see what there is." Hermione stated before rushing off along the seaweed and driftwood bridges.

"Mata nui, I swear she has half the Ko-Koro archives in there." Harry muttered with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Harry" Nokama warned.

'Sorry Turaga." Harry appologized with a bow of his head. " I am just concerned at how many tomes she has, wont she sink the lily?"

"If she did, it would be a leason learned." Nokama stated sagely. She then turned to Dumbledore. "Please, tell me more about this, school, or yours."

"Very well, Hogwarts is possibly the safest place on the planet with only the goblin bank Gringots coming close. Its located in Scotland where the winters get quite cold, however, the castle is still perfectly warm despite this." Dumbledore explained "We offer Potions, Defence against the dark arts, history, Charms, herbology, astrology and transfiguration for first years, in their third year they can take the aditional classes of Care of Magical Creatures, Runes, Arithmacy, divination, Muggle-studdies and starting this year, coltures class."

"What's charms?" Hermione asked as she walked in with an armful of stone slabs.

"It is the use of magic to achieve everyday spells such as levitation, summoning spells and color changing spells." McGonagall explained.

"Okay but how can we pay for this? We live in a barter and hunter-gatherer society here, we trade Kanoka disks for food half the time or find it ourselves." Hermione explained, having been on the island a lot less than harry had and knew how the outside world worked.

"The school does have a payment system Miss Nuva and as for young Harry here, his father left him a trust vault." Dumbledore explained.

"What happened to them anyway?" Hermione asked, afraid of the answer.

"Alas," Dumbledore sighed, wiping away a tear" Mr Potter had died trying to protect his wife Lily and young harry, his mother is in a catatonic state in our healer's ward called St. Mungos."

"Can we help?" Harry asked immediately. "Hermione and me know a lot about healing and have healed mortal founds in the past."

"Its Hermione and I harry, not hermione and me." Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever, can we try and help?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure what good it would do, but you may try when we leave to get your school supplies." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"When do we leave?" Hermione asked Nokama and Matau.

"Whenever you wish, the Makuta has been quiet for some time now and I believe you could go as soon as you are packed." Nokama stated after some thought.

"I'll go now!" Harry stated before running out of the door, jumping and taking flight with his arms outstretched and the tips of his blades brushing against his waste. The two teachers were speachless.

"Good heavens, imagine how good he'd be on a broom." McGonagall gasped in shock.

END

Short first chapter, I know but this was only ment to be an intro into the story. Ten Comments and I'll start work on chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Nuva

AN: WOW! Its been ages since I updated this one! Without further ado, here we go!

Chapter 2: Mother

They appeared with a crack inside a strange room with white walls and chairs lining them. Harry looked up at Dumbledor in confusion, Hermione explained. "Its a waiting room harry, its used for when there's too many injured and not enough healers." He nodded.

The staff at the desk gave a disgusted look at them and Nokama who had come along to oversee them as matau would just tell jokes the entire time.

"Ah, greetings Healer Falx, we're here to see Miss Potter." Dumbledore smiled.

The woman sniffed distainfully. "No weapons or armor allowed."

"I can't do that." Hermione admitted." For one, I need my focus, and two, if I take this off outside of water I'll die " Hermione explained.

"Oh, allow me then Miss Granger." Dumbledor stated and flicked his wand. A bubblehead charm filled with water covered her head. Hermione nodded in thanks and removed the mask and took a few breaths. The healer's lip curled at the sight of the girl's gills

"Thank you headmaster." She smiled and she placed her mask on the desk. Harry sighed and added his mask too. The healer gasped.

"Harry potter, its such an honour!" She squeaked.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry my boy," dumbledor looked embarrassed. "You see you and your mother are quite famous for surviving that night when Voldemort" -the healer gasped- "attacked your home"

"So, he is famous for surviving?" Nokama asked in thought."Such things would prove troublesome."

"Indeed." The elderly wizard sighed, looking every one of his 100 years old."I had tried to quell the stories but they still spread."

"As they always do." Hermione sighed. "There's already enough rumours back home due to what we are, I swear Jaller seems to think I'm a Makuta or something."

"Very well. Let us see if we can revive Lily." Dumbledor stated as he led them down a corridor, the healer didn't dare protest. Eventually they came to a room where the only occupants were a red haired lady, a man with half his face burnt off and a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

"Severus." Dumbledor acknowledge with a nod.

"Headmaster? Who are they?" The man asked drolly.

"Harry, Lily's son, Hermione and her village elder Nokama." Dumbledor explained. "Severus, they believe they can heal her." He explained gently.

"Tell me how I can help" Severus urged.

Nokama shook her head. "It is no easy matter young one. Even with ones as powerful as Harry and Hermione, I doubt they would be able to remain standing afterwards."

"I don't care, I have to try, she's been my friend since I was 8." Severus growled. Nokama raised her hand in a placating gesture.

"Let them do as they must." Nokama replied. Harry nodded as both he and hermione raised their blades. Energy shimmered along the edge as they crossed them above the unconscious woman. Energy struck over her making her back ark up. They held for several seconds before both fell over panting.

Lily twitched and slowly opened her eyes. "Sev?" She muttered. The man cried as he knelt down besides her.

"Yes lily, its me. Merlin you've been gone ten years now." He cried.

"Harry. Is he safe?" She muttered.

"I'm right here mum." Harry smiled with tear filled eyes as he gently hugged her.

"Oh my baby." She sobbed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Where'd you even get this? Is this... Merlin, it is. Nuva armour." She breathed a shaky sigh and hugged him tighter." Your father would be so proud. Your grandfather Lhikan would love to of seen you."

"It us good to know my old mentor's legacy lived on." Nokama chuckled, drawing attention to herself.

"Heh, teacher." Lily laughed softly. "You got shorter."

"Hmf, firespitter." Nokama jested electing a weak laugh from lily. "If I had known harry was your son I would of tried harder to look after him instead of Matau."

"Mata nui, please tell me he's not crosswired?" Lily sighed.

"Never-nope. Spent too much time speak talking with Hermione-sister." Harry explained. Lily then looked to hermione.

"Well I'll be. A chronicler." She chuckled at the sight of the green emblem on the girl's necklace. "I'd bet this is one for the ages." Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Potter." She smiled. "If it wasn't for a series of misfortunate events we'd of never met."

Lily then looked around the room, confused "Tell me, where's James?" 


End file.
